


There's more to her

by Aondeug



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslashfeb2018, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: 2B is certainly a looker, but she's certainly stern too. There's more to her though than that, 6O knows. She's kind. A short poem for Femslash February 2018.





	There's more to her

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "Attractive".

She’s kind

Isn’t she?

So many others

Look and see

Only her hardness,

Cold gaze

And colder words.

  


You can’t deny

That she’s cold.

Dour and stern

Always to the point

Reminding you incessantly

Of the mission.

But there’s more,

So much more.

  


Details matter

And usefulness

To you all

And her especially.

You matter too,

Silly girl,

To her.

She didn’t end

That call.

She let you

Fall to pieces,

Pour your heart out,

Over another

And she said

You mattered.

  


She listens. Always.

About flowers.

About animals.

About that world

And your want

To see it

Just once.

There’s more too

Than just listening.

You have it,

A precious gift,

Tucked away

That photo there

Of this world.

  


When people ask

What it is

That draws you,

That attracts you

You can’t deny

That there’s looks

But there’s more

So much more,

Because she’s kind

Isn’t she.


End file.
